


The Squeaky Wheel

by naomin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Massage, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomin/pseuds/naomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's muscles are aching at the end of the day, and Ymir's there to help out, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squeaky Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old kink meme fill! Really short but I still kind of like it haha.

Sasha stretches, and pulls the bottom of her shirt up to wipe at her sweaty face. Around her, the other girls are all engaged in similar activities. Another day of exercises has just come to an end, and no matter how many weeks have passed since the day they all first entered the Survey Corps – no matter how many years have passed since they enlisted in the first place, really – it never gets much more pleasant.   
  
Right now, Sasha’s arms and legs feel as heavy as lead, and she can already feel the beginnings of what’s guaranteed to be a nasty ache by tomorrow morning starting to burn in her muscles. She groans, self-indulgently letting the sound come out just a little louder than is probably really necessary.   
  
Nearby, Ymir turns to give her a look, one brow raised. She looks just as worn-out as Sasha feels, sweat glistening on her tan skin, but she seems to have decided to take it with a bit more, well, _grace_ than Sasha has. Oh well. Sasha ignores her, reaching back to rub at her shoulders and groaning again.  
  
“Be quiet,” Ymir complains, though she’s exhausted enough that her words lack any real force. “We’re all tired, you don’t have to be so damn _noisy_ about it.”   
  
“But everything _hurts_ ,” Sasha moans. She flops dramatically into her bunk, eyes squeezed shut. “My shoulders, my legs…”   
  
She hears the bunk next to hers shift. When Ymir speaks again her voice sounds nearer, and Sasha can imagine that the other girl has moved over to the closest end of her bed, all the better to glare at Sasha, probably. “Didn’t look like it just fifteen minutes ago, you liar.”   
  
“Mmm,” Sasha hums. She’s only half-listening – the relief at finally getting a chance to rest, with dinner to look forward to before too long, is a big distraction – but she can’t help but smile. Even though she knows that Ymir hadn’t intended it as a compliment, she can’t help but feel a little burst of pride at being told that she’s performed well that day.  
  
Her eyes are still closed, but she can hear the sounds of the other girls settling down around her, changing out of their sweaty uniforms and starting to fall into quiet conversations. She expects that Ymir has moved on as well, especially when she doesn't hear anything from her for what seems like several minutes, so it’s a surprise when Sasha suddenly hears her voice again, even closer this time.   
  
“You’re just gonna lie there?” Ymir’s tone of voice is more amused than annoyed, now, and she sounds even closer than before. A leg nudges against Sasha’s own legs, where she’s let them hang ungainly over the edge of the bed.   
  
“Yesss.” Sasha twists over onto her stomach, pulling her legs away from Ymir and onto the bed, not caring if her boots make a mess. There’s still some time until dinner, and expending any more effort than absolutely necessary is out of the question.   
  
Sasha buries her face in her pillow. She’s contemplating the possibility of getting in a quick nap before it’s time to go eat, when the bed dips suddenly. Ymir’s thrown herself down heavily beside Sasha, and Sasha can feel her body warm where it touches Sasha’s back.  
  
It’s a little unusual, and she has absolutely no idea what Ymir wants, but asking her about it is definitely in the category of “too much effort” at the moment, so Sasha ignores her, at least until the leg that’s closest to Ymir is suddenly grabbed none too gently by a pair of strong hands. Sasha comes close to squawking in surprise, automatically trying to jerk free – even that small of a movement makes her tired muscles ache treacherously – and then her boot’s being pulled off and flung away. Sasha’s still confused, and a little bit offended (it’s not any of Ymir’s business if Sasha lets some dirt get on her own bed, and from the sound of it the boot’s landed far enough away that she’ll probably have to go look for it later), but then the same two hands are wrapped low around her leg, thumbs pressing firmly into the back of her calf, and oh, that feels _nice_.   
  
“…Ymir?” Sasha’s voice sounds a little strangled, even to her own ears. It’s still all more than a little strange, even though Ymir’s hands are absolutely working wonders on her poor leg.  
  
Ymir just laughs, warm and rough. Sasha can imagine the other girl smirking, probably mocking her, but when she stops it’s only to pull off Sasha’s other boot. Sasha flexes her feet, and lets out a sigh when Ymir continues to rub at her legs. Her fingers are bony but strong, and she’s somehow able to seek out the worst knots in Sasha’s muscles with almost miraculous accuracy.   
  
Ymir’s hands work slowly up her legs, higher and higher until Sasha’s relief at the unexpected massage starts to get tinged with nerves and a hint of half-guilty excitement – what’s Ymir _doing_ , especially when there’s a whole roomful of other girls who could be watching them? But just before the touches turn a little too daring, Ymir pulls her hands away. Sasha’s left torn between relief and disappointment. It had been so good to be able to enjoy a friendly (well, maybe) human touch like that, especially at a time when her worn-out body needs it so badly, and the moment’s been far too short.   
  
But Ymir hasn’t fully moved away yet, Sasha realizes. The other girl is still hovering over her, and when she speaks her voice is startlingly close to Sasha’s ear.   
  
“Where else?”   
  
“Huh?” Sasha mumbles, still not quite raising her head from the pillow. She still’s still sleepy, even more so now that her stiff muscles feel like they’ve been turned into jelly from Ymir’s efforts, but it’s not just that – she has the sinking suspicion that her face is turning red. It’s so _unfair_ , Ymir with her low voice and her capable hands, probably not even doing it on purpose…  
  
“Where else do you need it?”   
  
“Oh.” Sasha can’t quite believe her ears, but she’s hardly going to turn down the chance to continue, even though it’s still all a complete mystery to her. “My shoulders? Please?” she asks at last, heart thumping warmly in her chest.  
  
The wonderful hands are back again immediately, pressing into her shoulders, and Sasha almost groans again, but this time it’s out of satisfaction, not discomfort.   
  
Ymir leans into her, using more force as she continues to knead into the muscle around Sasha’s shoulder blades. One hand comes up to flip Sasha’s ponytail to the side, and then down the back of her exposed neck. Sasha can feel the callouses on Ymir’s fingers scraping against her sensitive skin. She shivers, burying her face into the pillow, and she thinks she hears Ymir laugh again.   
  
Hands curve over her shoulders and squeeze lightly at her biceps. This is _bliss_ , and Sasha never wants it to stop, long past caring about whether or not any of the other girls are paying attention to them.   
  
The moment drags on deliciously, and Sasha’s just starting to wonder whether Ymir is going to want her to reciprocate later – the idea of any kind of movement right now is still unwelcome, but putting her hands on Ymir’s body, wiry and hot and probably still glowing with exertion is decidedly intriguing – when Ymir stops suddenly. Sasha stays still, hopeful for more, but then the bed’s shifting again, and Ymir’s on her feet.   
  
Sasha raises her head slowly. Her hair is sticking to her face, and she feels like pouting at Ymir for stopping so suddenly, but it’s hard to muster up the energy for it when her whole body feels almost weightless, earlier pain long gone.   
  
Ymir’s gazing down at her, and even in the dim evening light Sasha can see that the other girl’s got a cocky look on her face. They’re the only ones left in the room, Sasha realizes. It had only seemed like a minute or two at most had passed, but apparently it’s been enough time for everyone else to leave for dinner already.  
  
“What…?” Sasha asks hazily, the most coherent speech she finds that she’s able to pull together.   
  
“Better?” Ymir shoots back, turning to strip off her uniform.  
  
Sasha manages to nod.  
  
“So no more complaining.” Ymir’s pulling a fresh shirt over her head, already done changing, and then she’s out the door and gone before Sasha can come up with a response.  
  
Instead she lets herself lie there in her bed for another moment longer. The others are surely eating by now, and she’ll have to hurry if there’s going to be enough left for her, but the comfort of her bed and the memory of Ymir’s hands is enough to satisfy her for now. Sasha hugs her pillow, feeling her mouth spread into a grin.   
  
If Ymir really thinks that something like this is going to make her complain _less_ in the future, she couldn’t be more wrong.


End file.
